Claimed
by Babydracky
Summary: Adam has been turned into a werewolf by the Alpha Lucifer. He is expected to kill his Winchester brothers, the famous werewolves' hunters. What will happen when he refuses?


— I won't fight.

Adam's voice was calm and controlled. Even with his broken lips, the bruises marveling his skin, he was standing his ground.

— Then, you'll die answered the Alpha.

* * *

Lucifer was a powerful Alpha, a cruel one.

He was enjoying turning young people into werewolves to look at them fight for his favors, his acknowledgment.

The stronger a young werewolf became, the bloodthirsty he was, then he stood a chance against the terrible Lilith, Lucifer's mate.

All the werewolves were spitting, howling for their death.

— Kill me, whispered Sam, begging him with his ironically puppy eyes.

Adam came to him, fighting hard his so young wolf to not let him take over at the full moon.

Slowly, he raised his hands then locked them around Sam's waistand hold onto him for his dear life.

— Rather die than hurt you, brother.

It was sad that it was actually the very first time he acknowledged Sam as his brother tonight when they'd both die, tonight when Lucifer made them fight one another for his pleasure and for his guests' entertainment. Two Winchester brothers fighting for their life, two werewolves' hunters; one turned by Lucifer himself, the other, still human, came to save him.

— They're annoying, so pretty and tasty but so stupidly boring, sighed Lucifer patting Lilith's head, do what you want with them Darling.

She pounced proud and murderous.

— My pleasure, my Lord.

Adam was ready to die. He might not be human anymore, but he would die refusing to become a wild animal. He wouldn't fight Lilith, he wouldn't give them the pleasure.

The first clawing came fast, nearly too fast for him to see it come, too fast to truly hurt but deep enough to make him bleed profusely. His cheek is ripped open. She was already enjoying herself, like the cat playing with the mouse. He didn't move, trying to keep his wolf at bay, standing in front of Sam.

She smirked.

— Oh, how I'll enjoy eating your big cute brother when I finish ripping your skin from your flesh, you have no idea.

— Oh, how I'm sorry to know that I'll miss the moment Dean rips _your_ skin and make of your ugly fur a carpet for the Winchester house, he answered, provoking her.

She growled and pounced for his throat. Better be killed fast than playing her sick game and die a painful and slowly death.

— Smart boy, he heard Lucifer say, what a waste!

* * *

— Enough!

He thought he was dead but it seemed he wasn't or he couldn't be able to hear a 's jaws left his throat at once. The voice is powerful, more frightening than Lucifer's. That was an order she couldn't disobey.

Sam came to rest next to him, his hands on his throat trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Adam would have laughed if he could.

— This is no way to choose a mate, said the powerful voice.

Adam looked at the man. It hurt to move. Not dead then. The man, clearly a werewolf, was tall and proud, strong and powerful. Adam's wolf can feel it; Adam's eyes wouldn't deceive him. The man's face was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, strong though soft features, ink black hair and piercing and freezing blue eyes.

— I do choose my mates like I please, answered Lucifer's petulant voice.

— We do not have _mates_, only _one_, answered a beautiful blond woman standing behind the dark man, one and only, one that could not be chosen but given by Mother Earth.

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

— You're my guests, brothers and sister, but don't be a killer mood, you should try to enjoy the show, answered Lucifer.

That was a family issue and Adam knew them very well because his family definitely wasn't a stable one and he wanted to laugh cause "Hello, guys! I'm actually dying here!" and would have loved to so without knowing your issues.

— Help him! cried Sam, at last.

All of them looked at him like he grew a second head: a hunter, a Winchester nonetheless, asking for Werewolf's help and interrupting their happy family's meeting.

— Do not address us, dirty human, growled the blond woman.

— He chose his fate, answered Lucifer as it was actually paining him. He could have been such an adorable puppy to train.

The powerful man, now silent, surprised everyone coming to him. Adam wouldn't tear his eyes off him. He was such a beautiful thing to look at when dying. He knelt next to him and all the werewolves gasped before kneeling one after the other.

— Michael, whispered Sam bewildered.

All the hunters have searched for Michael for years, for centuries, wanting nothing more than kill the Alpha of all the Alphas, the only one who could make all the wolves listen to him, kneeling to his power. And he was here, kneeling next to a "human" hunter, above Adam's broken body.

His straight nose came to rest next to his ear, where the werewolf deeply breathed in his sent before letting his tongue lap his open throat.

— What…? whispered Lucifer.

— I'm claiming him.

* * *

— I want a safe passage for my brother, he whispered in spite of his hurtful throat.

Michael raised an elegant eyebrow.

— Oh my! Didn't you choose a needy and capricious one! laughed one of the brothers.

Adam wished he had to deal with him because he looked like more carefree and smiling than his two other brothers.

* * *

Adam's throat was still hurting and his voice was hoarse but he was alive. He was now a werewolf, an abomination, but he was still alive.

Sam was given a way out of Lucifer's den by Michael. And no one, not even Lucifer, would go against his order. Though, Gabriel, another of Michael's brother, the smiling one, asked to keep Sam as a pet. Sam looked offended but blushed to the root of his pretty hair.

He was now long gone. Adam was alone at the edge of the forest of Lucifer's property. He was listening to the wind, breathing slowly; trying to keep his wolf in, his wolf who was trying to break free, not to kill it seemed, but to be…claimed.

— You're a strong one, said Michael behind him.

Adam looked at him. Michael looked so colder and frightening than Lucifer even if Adam knew; deep down, that Lucifer was more dangerous in his hate of humans and his craziness. Adam knew he shouldn't look at the Alpha in the eyes, his wolf told him that much but his human part wanted nothing more.

— You're keeping your wolf at bay even in the full moon, your very first full moon.

— Nothing special about that, you're doing it yourself, answered Adam and it sounded far too impetuous even if he didn't mean it. He was talking to THE Alpha, sure he can control his wolf!

Michael surprisingly didn't rip his throat with his teeth for his insolence.

— Maybe I don't want to be a werewolf, whispered Adam looking at his feet now.

Being a werewolf was scaring; being a Winchester has been scaring too. He has always been scared since his mother died.

— But you are, Michael's voice is dark, dangerous. And you're now mine.

Was he actually growling? Adam didn't survive that horrible night to have that sexy thing rip his throat open with his shiny white teeth.

He nodded. He agreed to be one of Michael's pack members to save Sam and to save his side.

— Say it, growled Michael.

Great! He knew the guy for barely an hour and he already succeeded to piss him off.

— I'm…yours, he answered blushing because he definitely wouldn't mind being all his, werewolf or not.

— You are, added Michael, standing in front of him, sniffing him.

Adam gulped. It was a wolf thing, should get use to it.

— You smell good, said Michael, not sounding the bit happy about it.

Adam's belly did some strange stuff but he still didn't know if it did because he was afraid of the guy or because the guy actually made him horny.

— Soon, you'll smell better.

* * *

— Are you doing _that_ with all your betas? moaned Adam but Michael's tongue was too occupied to draw some magical patterns on his belly to answer.

He never heard about that kind of bounding into Werewolves' pack. Scenting, yes; sexing, no.

He already came twice tonight but his Alpha seemed to enjoy taking his time, his dick as firm and hard as ever.

— You are mine, is his answer.

— I am, said Adam knowing his place, not wanting to anger a wolf who was bending above his dick.

— I'm marking you.

— Ok.

* * *

— Will you actually come?

Two days they're making it like rabbits.

— When your throat will be able to cry out my name.

* * *

A week later, Michael actually agreed to let him out of the bedroom. He allowed it when Adam's throat was now hurting again, his voice terribly hoarse from crying his name, for begging for more and no more at the same time.

Gabriel was waiting for him in the kitchen. The bastard was smirking.

— You smell so much like him I nearly mistook you for my favorite big bro!

Adam blushed. The guy likes teasing.

— Hungry?

— Starving!

— Made you some meat balls.

The guy wasn't so bad after all. Adam was enjoying his meal, eating from a fork and not being feed by Michael (weird guy, weird!) when Gabriel talked again.

— Where can I find Sammy apart from the Winchester house?

Adam raised an eyebrow. Sammy? Only Dean called Sam, Sammy.

— Are you actually considering on hitting on Sam? You know that Dean will kill you for that? Like many many times in a row? Always by painful deaths.

— He didn't kill Michael, answered Gabriel in a smirk.

— I'm not Sam, Adam answered drinking his Coke, thirsty, and I did agree to become…Michael's.

He was blushing again. How was he even able to blush after all Michael already done to him and to his petite body? He didn't know.

— Sam is big guy enough to agree.

— Or not.

— Or not, smiled Gabriel.

— What are you doing here? asked Michael as charming as ever.

— Feeding little pup Adam here, answered Gabriel in a bright smile. You do not feed a mate with a cock only, how big it is, dear brother.

Adam nearly choked himself. Michael growled all teeth and claws out.

— Ok, going, don't want to ruin the honey moon!

Gabriel slightly bent in front of Adam, smirking. Adam definitely wasn't used to all those werewolf crap and bend too in order to not be rude.

— You don't have to bend to me, cute little Adam, I'm not The Alpha's mate after all.

— Mate?

— OUT! growled Michael louder.

* * *

— Bed, now, ordered Michael.

— I was thinking about taking a shower, whispered Adam, pleading.

— No shower!

— Come on, I haven't bath in a week! I reek!

Michael's eyes burned red and Adam knew, just knew that he did push too far. The alpha threw him on the table of the kitchen and tore his clothes apart.

— You smell like me and you will stay that way until I say otherwise.

— Please! Don't! I can't take _this _anymore, whispered Adam, I can barely walk.

The bastard actually smirked and bent him over the table.

* * *

— Please, whispered Adam, his face in the crook of Michael's neck.

— I shouldn't allowed it, answered Michael, soberly. You belong to the pack now.

— But, they're my brothers! I want to let them know I'm fine.

Michael seemed to think about it.

— Are you?

— Am I what?

— Fine.

Adam looked at Michael a moment before crawling over him, a little smile playing on his lips.

— I'm more than fine.

He kissed Michael's lips.

— I won't run away.

He kissed Michael's Adam's apple.

— I'll come back to you.

He kissed Michael's chest.

— I promise.

He kissed Michael's belly button.

— And, he whispered barely audible, I'll let you mark me all over again.

His convincing lips were now making Michael's really happy.

— Ok, growled the Alpha, not able to refuse a thing to his mate.

* * *

Dean was not happy. Oh, sure, he was happy to have Adam back telling them he was doing well at the werewolves' but he would have preferred if Adam had been able to come back alone and not with the Alpha, the one who was claiming so openly his little brother. A look was enough to tell he already ravished him. Many many_many _times.

— No fangs, no claws, no howling under my roof, said Dean.

Both Adam and Michael agreed.

— And no mating or whatever you called that, he added at the door.

Michael's eyes turned red. Dean drew his gun.

It'd be a really long and painful night.


End file.
